SPARTAN and OLYMPUS soldiers:Hera save us all!
by weapon13WhiteFang
Summary: The SPARTANS have become the SPARTAN. The war is growing, and help is needed. The UNSC has decided to send in its new best player to help the Spartan117. To bad she hates him! SJXOC
1. Chapter 1

Name: Kia Galatea Hawkins (Now known as OLYMPUS 0013)

Mother: Galatea Lovett Hawkins(Deceassed)

Father:Captain Kain Saro Hawkins (Doesnt meet him till she's 22 and under Miranda keyes Command)

Age: 22 (Shes been in Cryo alot, so its she should be 32, but looks 22 shrug so shes 22)

Occupation: Farmer . Soldier. Lt Commander later rank. Chief Petty Officer OLYMPUS 0013

Hair Color: Raven Black

Hair length: Mid back length

Eye Color: Icy blue

Skin tone: Light tan

Height:5'9 to 6'2

Scars: A large X on left Shoulder.3 large Claw Marks down back. Teeth mark on back of neck. Large gash above breast. Claw marks on left leg. And a small burn mark shaped like 0013 and Fang, her Olympus code name. And her favorite scar is the one on her kneck, which she got from one of her old dead OLYMPUS friends, when they grazed the back of her kneck with a shrapnel. She says it was the closest anyone had ever got to beating her at human target practice.

Personality: She shows emotion, unlike John. She hates stupid orders, and barely follows good ones. She has respect for Halley (SPARTAN 292), and bitches with John alot, due to the fact that she hates Spartans (Besides Halley and Sometimes John).

Love interest: Sgt Major Avery Johnson (Wont admit it, but everyone knows, except Johnson)

Weapon of Choice: Energy body length sword made from covenant tech. Loves Rocket Launchers (Make things go boom!)

Hates: Anyone touching her sword, When John tries to correct her, Johnson (So she says), Covenant (Duh!), Arbitor (At first, but kinda warms up to him later), and She hates when Cortana OR X tells her what to do (Though she still does it if they are right!)

Codename:weapon 0013, OLYMPUS 0013, Fang, Aris, Crazy Bitch (Helljumpers), Demoness(Arbitor), and Ghost (Due to her white and silver armor)

Favorite Sayings: No dip Asshole, Shit, Up yours, Yeehaw, Fucktard (LOL), Spartan-Jackass(John), dipshit, Shove it data-bitch (when shes mad at Cortana), Whatever, Stupid A.I. (to X), That was fun, Whatever, and the OLYMPUS Saying: "Fight to live, Live to fight. Die with honor, and no shame. Fight for OLYMPUS, Fight for Humanity and Peace!"

Story: When Kia was 9 1/2 years old, she was drafted into a military project know as Project OLYMPUS. A project that was created to match that of the SPARTAN project. 75 children were drafted into this project. Only 25 remained after the first stage. Out of the 25 children, 13 of the top rating children were chosen at the age of 12 to skip stage 2 and jump to stage 3, Project HADES.  
Stage three trained the children from 12 to 16 to be "Supersoldiers." They were each trained with one special skill. Kia was trained in the way of the sword by her life long trainers, CPO Eric Rindler and Private first class Lucas Vran. By the age of 17, she was a master of the sword, and was reworded a body length sword that had been made of recovered covie technology. She trained herself with the sword for a year, till she was 18.

Once she reached 18, Kia and the rest of her 12 comrads were given their own augmentation by their founder Dr. James Halstrum. Sadly, Kia lost three of her commrads, and was left with only 9 augmentated comrads, and the 6 of the non-Augmentaed comrads who had survived their deadly trainings. With her new team together, Kia and the other augmentated soldiers were fitted with MJOLNIR armor 2.0., while the others were fitted with similar, but not as advanced, armor. Each soldier was givin A different color do to there skill. Kia was fitted with white, which stood for leader. Once able to handle and use the armor, Kia and her commrads were sent on their first mission. Mission Project ARES. A mission that had the OLYMPUS soldiers fight a small army of covenants on an unknown planet close to Reach.

The mission went well at first. Kia and four of her comrads were able to take down a good chunk of the covenant soldiers, while a group of five other OLYMPUS soldiers set up barrier of bombs, while five others lead a few marines into battle with them. When the time came to set off the bombs, Kia told all her commrads to head to the pelican. But, she got no acknolagemnt signal from anyone.  
Disturbed by this, Kia and her four other olympians jumped into a worthog and search for them, shooting and running over covies along the way. When Kia and her friends found the missing ten OLYMPUS soldiers, they were shocked to find them all dead! In a rage, Kia and her four remaining soldiers charged at the covies and furiously struc them down. Kia felt that they wee winning, until she watched as three of her commrads were sliced down. Kia and her only remaining commrad, OLYMPUS 009, fought there way to the bombs with the detanater. Kia tried to tell 009 to go ahead of her, so she could sacrife herself to save him when the bombs went off. 009 agreed, and as soon as Kia turned around, he knocked her out with a blunt hit to the back of her head with his rocket launcher. "Sorry Chief. Its not your time to go." He said, before laying her in the waiting pelican, and signaled or the pilot to go. 009 waited till the ship was out of site, before smiling and setting off the bombs.

Kia awoke three weeks later in a hospital. She was shocked to find Captain Rindler in the door way, as she woke. She told him everything she remeberd, before remembering what 009 had done to her. Remebering the deaths and sacrifice of her commrads had stroke a hole in her heart. "Im sorry Kia. But, you are the Only OLYMPAS left." Captain Rindler told her before she broke down and cried. After another week in the hospital, Kia was able to head back to work, though not before learning that her body was changing the effect of the augmentation. She would be able to have desires and anger like a normal human, only faster, stronger, and smarter. Dr Halstrum later fitted her with a "smart" AI known as X. She was not happy witth X at first, but later grew to needing his presence.

Kia, later, was sent to serve time with Captain Miranda Keyes. Once under Her command, Kia was intruduced to the legendary SPARTAN 117, Master Chief. Needless to say, she was not impressed. Her and the Spartan were always at each other's throats, due to the fact that they were more alike then they cared to admit, and because Kia didnt follow orders or listen to reason. Later, her and the Spartan gained each others trust after an encounter with a swarm of Flood. Kia and Spartan-117 had been able to escape with each others, and both their A.I's help.

To Kias confussion, she slowly gained an interest in Sgt. Major Avery .J. Johnson. She knew that she couldnt let anyone know of her interest, so she acted like she hated the Sergeant, and always argued with him. Lately, she has begun to like having Johnson and Johns company. She would prefer to be alone alot, but still likes having someone to argue with or talk to. 


	2. Chapter 2

_'Calm. You must stay Calm. Just stay focus'_

"OLYMPUS 0013!Get ready for ship to ship docking!" X's broklyn accent range through the ships intercom. Kia growled. She hated when X ordered her around. "Stupid AI." She mumbled, strapping herself down.

She truly wished she could be in her armor right now. But, of course, X and Captain Rindler said it would be best for her to meet her new marine "friends" without her armor. So now she was drabbed in a Black tank top, marine fatigue pants, black combat boots, and her marine fatigue jacket was tyed around her waist. She had put her long raven black hair into a tight ponytail, and downed on a pair of shades she had won off a marine during a poker game.

Kia let out an annoyed sigh as she felt the two ships merg. "Finally" She grumbled, unbuckling herself. "Aint got much patience, do ya hun." a familar Texan drawl called from the side. Kia grinned. "Damn right I dont. You should know that by now Private Etron.!" Kia said, turning to the younger marine with rusty hair and green eyes. Etron chuckled, shaking his head, before following the other marines through the back door.

"0013! Report to Captain's office." Kia heard X call over the com. "If he orders me around one more time..." Kia snarled, stomping through the entrance door, to the ships hallway. She passed a few ODSTs on her way though. She shot them a few dirty looks, and grinned as she saw one of them wanted to start a fight, only to have his buddy try and pull him back.

"Go ahead! Let him go" Kia said smuggly. The Helljumper was about to swing, when a voice cut him off. "Stand down Boys!" Kia turned her attention to a large built man with an ODST tatoo, and regulation cut Gray hair, and steely silver eyes.

The ODST goons stepped into a class-a salute. "Sir!" They all said in unison. The man nodded. "At ease boys and move along." The man said, as Kia watched the jumpers walk away stiffly, sending her dark looks. "Sorry about that Ma'am. The boys are always looking for a fight." The man said turning his gaze from there retreating forms, to her. "You must be the OLYMPUS girl. Kia nodded. The man give her a look over before smiling. "Names Sargeant Onix. I've been asked to introduce you to the Sergeant-Major. You'll be working with him and the SPARTAN." Onix said, motioning for him to follow.

Kia growled. She had forgotten about the news that she was to work with the legendary Spartan, Master Chief. Frankly, she would rather be shot by Covenants and eaten by brutes, then work with him, or ANY Spartan! Kia heard Sergeant Onix chuckle as they rounded the corner at the end of the hall. "I'm guessing you dont like the Spartans?" Kia nodded. "Ya think." Sergeant Onix gave a hearty laugh as they entered the males sleeping quarters!

As she entered the room, she nticed the shocked look some of the younger marines gave her, as they tried to cover themselves, and keep themselves from falling off their beds in shock. As Kia neared the end, she heard the familiar tone of an old type of music hardly anyone listened to, called "rock". Surprisingly, she liked and knew the song. "Follow you Home. I believe it's by the old band Nickleback?" Kia said as she entered the room. "Very good. Not many people know about them!" Kia heard a rough voice call from the bathroom. "You busy Sergeant-Major?" Sergeant Onix called to the man. "Naw, I'm done! I'll be right out!" Kia stood by the doorway, glancing around the room. She saw that the mans locker was nicely organized and that his bed was tightly made, with his cloths folded in the corner on his bed for him.

_'Great! I got me a tighwad!'_ Kia thought bitterly. Kias thoughts were enterupted when she saw a man exit from the bathroom. He was a tall well built dark-skined man with dark hair and eyes. He wore only a pair of sweat pants, and had a towl draped over his shoulder. Kia noticed a nasty looking scar on his chest, that rose slightly up his right shoulder. "What can I do for you Onix?" The man asked grabbing his fatigue shirt. Onix jutted his head towards Kia. "I've been ordered to introduce you to the newest member of your suicide group." He said with a grin. "Sergeant-Major, this OLYMPUS 0013. She'll be working with you and the Master Chief from now on." Johnson buttoned up his last button, and picked up his fatigue pants. Kia yawned, and turned to face the wall behind her, giving the Sergeant-Major his privacy.

Kia heard the Sergeant sigh. "Whats your weapon specialty ma'am?" Kia popped her neck, before slightly turning her head to the left, towards the mans voice. "Swords and rocket launchers. And I'm pretty good with any covie tech I can get my hands on"  
Kia said, picking up a sharpened pencil on the desk in front of her, and twerling it between her fingers, turning to the two Sergeants. The dark-skinned man nodded, before tying his left boot, and standing up.

Kia was surprised to see, that if the Sergeant-Major wanted to, he could have placed his chin right on the top of her head._ 'Dammit! I hate not having my armor on! I'm too freakin short without it.'_ Kia inwardly foamed. Even though the augmentation was supose to enhance your height, it had only let Kia grow three feet. Her armor, thank god, made her taller.

Kia watched as the Sergeant-major stared at her. It kinda made her uncomfortable. Kia meeped slightly when the Sergeant-Major brought his hand forward, and smiled. "Well. Since me and you are going to be working together, I think its good we know each others names." He said, clasping her hand. "Sergeant Major A.J. Johnson, at your service." Johnson said with a grin

Kia stared at the man. It felt weird shaking someones hand outside her armor. But what surprised her, was the tingling feeling that ran through her body when Sergeant Johnson touched her hand. "OLYMPUS 0013." Kia sputtered, shaking his hand, before pulling it away, trying to get the strange tingling feeling to go away. Johnson furrowed his brow. "OLYMPUS 0013?" He said, slightly amused. "Well, 0013, you got a real name?" He asked with a smile. Kia opened her mouth to respond with a no, but stopped herself.  
She WANTED to tell him her name. Never before had she wanted to tell a complete stranger her name. But...she wanted him to know? "Yes. It's Kia." She said softly.

Johnson nodded. "Alright then Kia, Sergeant Onix, why dont we all head up to see the captain! He'll be wanting you to meet with the Chief!" Johnson said jutting his chin toward her, before walking around her, and opening the door. "Ladies first." Johnson said,  
ushering for her to go. Kia rolled her eyes. "It seems chivalry isnt completely dead, hmm?" Kia said, earning a grin from Johnson and a chuckle from Sergeant Onix, as she walked through the door, held open by Johnson. And for a moment, she forgot about the tingling sensation. But only for a moment.

**Welp! Here it is. Like it or Not, I dont care. I like it, and I'm keeping it.**

**Next Chapter: Master Chief..Kia...Yikes!**


End file.
